


A Human Tradition

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim always had ambivalent feelings about his birthday. Since it was also the day of his father’s universe-famous death, he never got as excited about it as children usually do. After leaving childhood behind, mostly he just drank a beer or two, once or twice invited Bones to drink with him but he carefully didn’t make a fuss about it. He also didn’t want anyone to make a fuss about it.</p>
<p>And tell the truth, Spock was the last person on the ship Jim would have expected to make a fuss about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human Tradition

‘So, you baked a cake for me,’ he stared at the table in utter bemusement.

‘As you can see, yes, I did,’ Spock answered calmly.

‘Vulcans don’t even celebrate birthdays.’

‘I am familiar with the cultural customs of my race.’

‘And yet you baked a cake,’ Kirk repeated, the corners of his mouth slowly turning up. ‘You went to the lab and baked a cake, with an icing on it.’ The icing shaped the Starfleet insignia.

‘If you are worried, Captain, it doesn’t contain anything that could cause an allergic reaction for you, I made it sure. I consulted with Dr McCoy.’

‘Of course you did.’ He smiled, and Spock noted with satisfaction that not only the mouth of his Captain smiled: his whole face and his bright blue eyes shone with it, too. ‘Thank you, Spock.’

‘I wish you a pleasant anniversary of birth, Jim.’


End file.
